


We Wish You A Merry Christmas

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Carolers will knock on any door they see, even on the door to a 1960s Police Box.
Kudos: 2





	We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely inspired by Phineas and Ferb.

"Don't ask me why but—"  
  
"What?" Rose shouted above all the noise. The carolers at the door of the TARDIS grew louder with each verse.  
  
 _"Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer"_  
  
The Doctor started again, "Don't ask me—"  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
The Doctor let out a cry of frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. He rifled through the pockets of his long coat and produced a box labeled 'Figgy Pudding Mix'.  
  
He opened the door to the TARDIS and for the first time saw the small group of carolers that were creating such loud music.  
  
 _"We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here"_  
  
The Doctor opened the fist of the lead caroler, roughly placed the box into his hand and closed it. "There! There's your Figgy Pudding!"  
  
The group of carolers smiled warmly at him, wished him a Merry Christmas and continued on their way.  
  
After he shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief, he looked at Rose and said, "Don't ask me why, but I _really_ hate carolers."


End file.
